


A Series of Tumblr Ask Box Fics

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspection, Light Bondage, Meddling TARDIS, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: A series of short ficlets created for SelenaTerna's ask box as part of tumblr's DWInboxBuddies event.





	1. Ten x Rose: Adventures in Nutella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelenaTerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/gifts).



He had the nutella halfway to his mouth. 

“Doctor!” 

He blinked innocently. “What?” 

“Normal people use spoons.” 

He squawked, “Normal?” Rose rolled her eyes and took his hand. “I’m not ‘nor-” 

She sucked the velvety spread from his fingers and his jaw dropped. “Don’ let me catch you at it again.” 

He swallowed thickly. “That’s not much incentive to stop.” 

She smirked and snatched the jar from him. “Care to join me for breakfast in bed?” He smiled rakishly. “But only if you plan on bringin’ a spoon.”


	2. Nine x Rose: To Keep Her from Wandering Off

Rose sighed. “Doctor…” 

“One rule, Rose. Don’t wander off. ‘S not that difficult.” 

“But Doctor…” 

“Nope. No arguin’. I'm takin’ matters in hand, me.” 

“‘S not all you’ve taken in hand,” Rose gasped as he trailed his fingers over her naked hip. “How long you plannin’ on keepin’ me handcuffed to the bed?” 

“Til you’ve learned your lesson or until I've exhausted all my plans for you...have you learned your lesson, Rose?” 

Rose bit her lip and whispered, “No.” 

His eyes lit up. “Fantastic.”


	3. Nine x Rose: Hands Off the Blonde

Rose finishes Jack's tour of the ship. “An’ if you need anything, this here’s my room.” 

Rose opens her door. The bed’s unmade and a familiar leather jacket peeks out from under the sheets. 

The Doctor walks down the hall. “Can’t find m’ coat anywhere. Rose have you seen it?” 

Jack looks from Rose to the bed and back, understanding fills his eyes. “Not like that? Huh?” 

“What?” 

“We’re not!” 

Jack smirks and holds up his hands. “Message received, Doc.” 

“What?” 

Rose groans. 

The TARDIS hums smugly.


	4. Ten x Rose: A Night In

Rose stepped into the lounge with two steaming cups of tea. Her favorite part of any adventure was secretly the downtime afterwards. She loved the excitement and helping people, but a quiet night cuddled up with the Doctor? Nothing beat that. 

He had a fire going and a movie already queued up on the telly, but was nowhere in sight. 

She headed for the couch to wait and found him softly snoring. She put the tea down and brushed his hair from his brow. He made a sleepy sigh of contentment. 

She covered him with a quilt and was about to leave, when she heard her name. She knelt down. 

“‘M here, Doctor. What is it?” 

“‘S bedtime.” 

Rose laughed. “I know. Was jus’ about to head there myself.” 

The Doctor’s arm snaked out and pulled her flush against him. 

“Wha-” 

He curled himself around her and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Rose laid there stiffly until he kissed her shoulder. 

“Mmm much better. Night, Rose.” 

She couldn’t stop the burst of love she felt for him and snuggled closer.


	5. Nine x Rose: A Druggy Disposition

Rose pounds on Jackie's door. 

"Rose!" 

"Help me get 'im inside." 

They guide the Doctor to the sofa where he sits smiling daftly. 

"What happened?" 

"Some sorta reaction to an alien plant." 

"Rooose, sit here." 

Jackie cackles. "He's got it bad." 

"'S jus' the pollen talkin." 

"No! I love you sooo much." 

Jackie records him on her phone. 

"Mum!" 

"He's not livin' this down." 

"You're jus' mad I turned you down. There's only one Tyler for me an' it's Rose." He pulls Rose into his lap and hugs her close


	6. Nine x Rose: The Human Experience

Rose stirred the pasta. “John, ‘s just tea with Mum. Why’re you so nervous?” 

He rubbed his cheek. “She's gonna slap me again, I know it.” 

"It was one time.” 

He mumbled, “Swear I still feel it sometimes.” 

"An' whose idea was it keepin’ me out past curfew for a shag?” 

"Oi! This time I’m stealing you away for good." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We been livin' together for ages. 'S jus' gettin' married." 

"My face hopes she sees it that way." 

Rose leaned in and kissed away his pout.


	7. Doctor x Rose: 7th of November

Bloody 7th of November. In all the years since foolishly taking Rose back to 1987, he'd managed to avoid landing them on any anniversary of it. 'Til today. 

"I'm sorry, Rose. Today must've been so much harder after being-" 

"'S not why I'm upset." 

The Doctor wiped at her tears. "No?" 

She shook her head. "I just remembered how it felt. Losin' you." 

"I'm not worth-" 

"You're worth everythin' to me." 

He pulled her close and kissed her. 

"Need you, please." 

He nodded and drew her into their bedroom.


	8. Nine x Rose: Mine Eternal (special visit from Eight)

While waiting outside the TARDIS for the Doctor, Rose played with the ring on her finger. It was beautiful with Gallifreyan writing covering it. She wasn't sure what it said but that hadn't stopped her heart from skipping a beat when he'd given it to her. "Puritanical society. If anyone asks, Rose, tell 'em your m' wife." She knew he'd never really see her like that, but for a moment she'd let herself dream. 

"Hello." 

Rose was pulled from her musings by a handsome, velvet-clad man. 

The man asked with a tilt of his head, "The Doctor in?" 

Rose shook her head. "Should be back any minute." 

He leaned against the TARDIS doors. "Do you mind if I keep you company while I wait?" 

She smiled warmly. "Not at all. You a friend of the Doctor's?" 

"Something like that. And you?" 

"I'm Rose." She bit her lip. "...er, his wife." 

The man's gaze dropped to her hand and his eyes widened at the sight of her ring. He reached out and ran his fingers over the engraving: "Mine eternal." 

Rose pulled back and wrung her hands. The man looked up dazed. "Forgive me, my dear, that was terribly rude." 

"Er, 's ok." 

He gave her a wan smile as his eyes dropped again to her finger. "Did I tell you it was my mother's? She gave it to me when I graduated the Academy." 

"What?" 

"The ring." 

Rose looked into the stranger's eyes and felt a sudden jolt. "Doctor?" 

He smiled brightly. "Hello!" 

"But..." 

"It's my most treasured possession, only fitting it go to you." 

"I don't understand. How're you the Doctor?" 

The Doctor's smile faltered. "Didn't I tell you about regeneration?" 

Rose shook her head. 

"Ah, well, I shall have a word with myself about proper etiquette regarding one's spouse." 

"'M not really your wife. 'S just pretend ‘cos of where we are." 

His lips quirked. "My dear, I can assure you if you aren't my wife yet, you will be." 

"How-" 

"I've a hundred other rings rolling about that I could've given you. This ring is only for...someone special." 

Rose blushed. "Maybe you lost all th' others. We're jus' mates." 

The Doctor focused on her. "I can't see even a hint of your timeline. Only a spouse's would be thusly hidden." 

The Doctor glanced over Rose's shoulder and smirked. 

"But-" 

"Stop arguing with me, darling." The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her. 

"Oi! Hands off my-" The older Doctor broke off as he caught sight of who was doing the snogging. 

"I was just getting acquainted with our wife." 

"Husbandly privileges are for the body-" 

“Doing the marrying? Normally I'd agree. But that ring changes things! Tell her." 

The older Doctor gazed at Rose. Hope shone on her face. He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, ok." 

The younger Doctor nodded. "Rose, it was lovely meeting you." He glared at himself before walking off. 

She asked, "Marry?" 

"The ring's a pledge, Rose. A promise of eternity. I didn't say, 'cos I didn't think you...but I don't wanna just pretend you're m'wife." 

"Oh Doctor!" Rose flung herself into his arms. "I love you, too!"


	9. Nine x Rose: Bananas and Melons, Oh My!

They enter the galley to grab breakfast, and sitting on the table is a banana in a compromising position with two pieces of melon. 

Rose giggles. She can't help it. 

The Doctor on the other hand looks horrified. "What'd he do to my banana?" 

Rose tries to muffle her laughter, she really does. 

The Doctor hisses, "Rose!" 

She just laughs harder. 

He stops her the only way he can think of. They pull apart from a heated snog as a blur passes the door yelling, "Finally!" 

Rose asks, "Why's Jack naked?"


	10. Twelve x Rose: Adjustments

The Doctor ran his thumb along the soft curve of Rose's spine. It had been a lifetime since he'd felt this insecure. Since he'd had a new body to get used to. His last form had lasted longer than any previously and Rose'd loved it. 

He sighed. 

Rose turned with sleepy eyes and bared herself to him. He jerked his fingers away. She smiled and clasped his hand. "Love you. Always." 

"I'm old." 

She combed her fingers through his greying hair. "Still foxy. My silver fox." 

She kissed away his doubts.


	11. Nine x Rose: Captivated

Rose tugged at the Doctor's short cropped hair as he stole her breath. 

Their kiss was as frenetic as the milieu on the other side of the door they were pressed against. The blaring alarms, the clanking of boots on grating, the shouting as soldiers rushed past, it all faded under the music of their pleasure filled sighs and moans. 

The door pushed open and Jack popped his head in smirking. "You two are so predictable." 

The Doctor with a cheeky grin grabbed her hand and they took off running.


	12. Nine x Rose: Repercussions

Rose rested her chin on one knee and watched him. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch, but she didn't. Today had been rough for them both. They'd come through it, though not quite unscathed (him) or unchanged (her). He needed to sleep. She stretched out alongside him. He turned and curled himself around her. With a kiss to her nape, he drifted back off. Eventually they'd have to examine the repercussions of Bad Wolf, but not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. After all, now they had forever.


End file.
